Programmers and other remote devices are typically used by physicians for telemetry with an implantable device. Telemetry allows testing, programming and interrogation of an implantable device. Such remote devices include safety mechanisms to assure that the patient is protected from exposure to hazardous electrical levels. Safety standards for a remote device that is to be connected with an implantable device typically include specifications for voltage isolation and current leakage.
The financial costs associated with providing medical grade electrical isolation systems in a programmer are burdensome. In addition, failures of electrical isolation can lead to severe injury or death.